Sideshow From 5 To 7
by Writin'Chica2KDarchangel
Summary: Takes place during the first act of Krusty Gets Busted.


The show had just finished its taping, and Sideshow Bob stepped into his small dressing room. There had been many bad days on the set, but this was one of the worst. Shot out of a cannon for the umpteenth time…and as a birthday girl's wish! He shuddered and secretly hoped that girl would choke on a candle.  
He pulled a dark green sweater and a pair of black jeans of out his closet and put them on, a relief from that stupid costume. Turning to the mirror, he picked up a brush and forced it through it his hair. Agenais would sneak into the studio right about now, and he had to look just right.  
Bob's smile reflected in the mirror as he thought about Agenais. She was absolutely perfect. From her bubbly personality to her light musical voice, there wasn't a thing wrong about his little angel.  
There was a small tapping at the dressing room door. "Come in," Bob said, half-listlessly. The door opened slightly and Agenais walked in, smiling as always.   
She was so pretty today, with a glittery white tube top and baby-blue slacks- a contrast from his dark ensemble. Yes, everything about her was right- petite, attractively plump, flowing brown hair, tiny wire-frame glasses, and that sumptuous pink mouth... "How was the show?" she asked.  
Again Bob shuddered. Thinking of Agenais could lift the troubles from his mind, but something always brought him back to reality... "You didn't want to be there. If Krusty shoots me out of a cannon one more time, I'll go crazy."  
"Why can't you ever stand up to that nut? Just because he's your boss--"  
Bob silenced her by gently placing two fingers to her lips. "Trust me, I would get fired. But between you and me, sooner or later he'll find himself in trouble, the way he's going." And I know a way to make it happen sooner, he mentally finished.  
  
The phone rang in Sector 7-G and Homer Simpson picked it up. "Y-ello?"  
"Hello, Homey," said his wife Marge on the other end. "I need you to pick up ice cream on your way home."  
"Ooh, ice cream." He licked his lips briefly, then was suspicious. "Hey, what for?"  
"My sisters are coming with slides from their trip to Yucatan-" Marge ignored Homer's 'D'oh' - "and we need refreshments."  
"Oh, all right," her husband replied. He heard an engine sputtering on the other end.  
"Oops, that's Patty and Selma now. Goodbye, Homer!" She hung up.  
  
In a bedroom at that same moment, Lisa was talking to Maggie. "Maggie, if you ever grow up to become a manager or employer of people, I want you to promise to treat them with respect."  
Maggie nodded absently, not really understanding. But she liked to hear Lisa talk.  
"Lis, what are you doing?" asked Bart as he walked into the room.  
"I'm telling Maggie how you have to treat people with respect, unlike what Krusty does to Sideshow Bob."  
"Ay Carumba !" exclaimed an exasperated Bart. "That's all done in the name of comedy. I'm sure Krusty doesn't really mean it."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," replied Lisa.  
  
Krusty the Clown finished writing the checks inside his office before he was to leave for the tracks. Payday was only every other week, and only three checks had to be written, but he hated the job. At least Mr. Teeny took payment in cigars.  
He picked up one of the blue checks by the corner, inspecting the "250.00" written on a line. A couple extra bucks for the track couldn't hurt...  
His conscience got the better of him and he stuffed the checks in his desk. Leaving the office, Krusty reflected on the past few years. He had survived this long in show business, and nothing was going to stop him now.  
Except for the cast. He shuddered thinking back to the sidekick auditions. How could've Bob's work got so mediocre in that time? No wonder Krusty would admit to slapping him around on the set; discipline was discipline. Friend or no friend, he was going to have to talk with Bob after tomorrow's show. Get him to put up more effort or he'd be fired.  
But that was tomorrow. The tracks were tonight. Lady Luck better be on his side.  
  
Agenais lazily strolled down the street back to her apartment. She considered herself the luckiest girl in the world. A job with enough to get by, the sweetest lover she'd known, and... well, everything was just great.  
The sweetest lover...there had been something wrong with Bob, something more than he bothered to tell. He hated Krusty and he hated that job. Wish to see him get into trouble. Agenais figured that'd happen. That green-ette buffoon always led a wacky lifestyle. What could you expect from-  
Wait a minute...why was she even thinking about that stupid clown? He was no business of Agenais' and she preferred to keep it that way. Bob was the only man in her life, nobody else.  
  
Melvin looked up from his desk out the window. He'd never seen the stars so bright - or so early in the evening. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he saw the stars at all. Too much to do with this job. Wasn't easy-  
Oh, well, he couldn't complain too much. He wouldn't have this position if it weren't for his friend Bob. Poor Bob. He certainly felt sorry for him, being forced to work under a tyrannical boss just to keep an audience of rugrats amused. Melvin wouldn't be caught dead doing that.  
  
Bob was now looking around the corner as a pink Sedan pulled into the Kwik-E-Mart parking lot. Perfect, just wait until that man gets into the store, then make the moves. He pulled the mask over his head and adjusted the blindfold. Had to make everything look natural…  
God, he hated this costume. The pants must've been three sizes too large, how could Krusty walk around in these? At least the shoes fit. Krusty never really was proud of his small foot size.  
There was no way Bob could get into trouble for this. Even if there were security cameras, they wouldn't be seeing him robbing the store, they'd see Krusty, and cameras never lie. He could just imagine his life after this...anytime soon he could ask Agenais to marry him.  
His mind knew he was doing this to be free, but in his heart it was all for his love. And she'd never know...  
Bob drew in his breath and slipped around the corner. It was now or never...and never would never do. 


End file.
